The Eleventh Hour
|ant = The End of Time |sig = The Beast Below |hecho ant = Victory of the Daleks |hecho sig = The Hungry Earth }}The Eleventh Hour (En el último momento) es el primer episodio de la quinta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Supuso la primera historia completa de Matt Smith como el Doctor, así como el debut de Karen Gillan como la nueva acompañante Amy Pond y Arthur Darvill como el personaje recurrente y futuro acompañante Rory Williams. Marcó el principio de una trama crítica durante la etapa del Undécimo Doctor con la frase "caerá el silencio" y también inició el arco argumental de la temporada con la mención de una Pandórica destinada a ser abierta. Aunque no fue el primer episodio de 2010 en grabarse, fue el primero en el que trabajó el nuevo equipo de producción, Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger y Willis Bet. También fue el primer episodio dirigido por Adam Smith en Doctor Who. El episodio tuvo un prestreno antes de la emisión, con proyecciones de teatro en varias ciudades británicas como parte de la gira promocional a finales de marzo de 2010, así como en las costas este y oeste de Estados Unidos. El primer minuto del episodio fue lanzado como representación especial antes de la primera emisión en la BBC. Sinopsis El Doctor se ha regenerado en un hombre nuevo, pero se encuentra en peligro antes de recuperarse. La TARDIS se destruye y el destornillador sónico se funde. El nuevo Doctor sólo tiene veinte minutos para salvar al mundo, y sólo Amy Pond puede ayudarlo. Argumento Con un daño importante después de la regeneración del Doctor, la TARDIS vuelva violentamente sobre Londres. El Undécimo Doctor cuelga del borde de la cabina. Mientras intenta subir, se da cuenta de que la nave se dirige directamente al Big Ben, con el destornillador sónico, el Doctor desvía la TARDIS lo suficiente como para evitar chocar con la torre. Consigue trepar y cerrar las puertas, éste tiene tiempo para relajarse antes de que otra explosión enviara la TARDIS bruscamente en la distancia. thumb|left|Amelia Pond reza a Santa Claus.En 1996, Amelia Pond le reza a Santa Claus en su dormitorio, tiene miedo de lagrieta de su pared, y ella quiere que le envie a alguien para arreglarlo. De repente, algo se estrella en su jardín, y esta baja corriendo a averiguar qué es. Ve la TARDIS tumbada, después de haber aplastado su cobertizo al aterrizar. Va a investigar. Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren y el Doctor sale de ella, insistidamente, pide una manzana, ya que las regeneraciones le dan antojos. thumb|200px|Comiendo palitos de pescado con natillas. En el interior, Amelia prepara numerosos platos para el Doctor, que rechaza antes de preparar los palitos de pescado con natillas. Amelia se une a comer y hablan. Durante la conversación, el Doctor descubre que Amelia es originaria de Escocia, se ha quedado huérfana, y vive con su tía Sharon. Al enterarse de que su tía no está en casa, el Doctor señala que si ella no tiene miedo a que una cabina de policía se estrelle en su jardín y salga un extraño pidiendo manzanas, debe ser que hay una grieta aterradora en su pared. Amelia le lleva a su habitación para examinar su grieta, también le ofrece una manzana con una cara sonriente dibujada, hecha por su madre. Al inspeccionar la grieta desde más cerca, el Doctor se sorprende al escuchar al otro lado una voz transmitiendo el mensaje: "El Prisionero Cero ha escapado". Comprobando que una prisión alienígena se encontraba al otro lado de la grieta, la abre completamente con el destornillador sónico para presentarse ante el guardia extraterrestre -que se parece a un ojo gigante. Este le envía un mensaje, que sin embargo, dice lo mismo: "El Prisionero Cero ha escapado.". El Doctor, al darse cuenta de que el preso ha escapado por la grieta de Amelia, sale corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarlo y deduce que falta algo a la derecha, por el rabillo del ojo. Antes de que pueda descubrirlo, la Campana del Claustro le advierte de que los motores están a punto de fisionar. Se precipita de nuevo hacia la TARDIS, con la promesa de volver dentro de cinco minutos y llevarla de viaje con él. Amelia, emocionada, vuelve a su habitación para hacer la maleta, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta final del pasillo, se ha abierto. El Doctor vuelve a su jardín por el día, dándose cuenta de que le ha llevado más tiempo de lo que había prometido. Entra en la casa, después de haber descubierto lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo que la vida de Amelia corre peligro. Se pone a buscar la manera de abrir la puerta del final del pasillo, cuando alguien le golpea en la cabeza con un bate de cricket. Por otra parte, en el hospital de la ciudad, Rory Williams, un enfermero, le informa a su superior de que los pacientes les están llamando. Ella rechaza tal afirmación, se supone que están en coma. Cuando ella lo regaña, los pacientes gritan "Doctor" numerosas veces, para su gran conmoción y terror. El Doctor se despierta esposado a un radiador, y habla con unamujer joven vestida de policía. Está enfadada y le informa de que Amelia Pond no vive allí desde hace 6 meses, y que ella se aloja allí en su lugar. El Doctor le ordena que cuente todas las habitaciones de la planta. Esta cuenta cinco pero el Doctor la corrige diciendo seis, una de ellas tiene un filtro de percepción. Haciendo caso omiso de sus advertencias, entra en la sexta habitación y se encuentra con el destornillador sónico empapado en una baba viscosa sobre una caja. Lo recoge, se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con el Prisionero Cero, una extraña serpiente multiforme. Ella huye con el Doctor, cerrando la puerta de la sala. thumb|Amy conoce al Prisionero Cero. El Doctor cierra la puerta con el sónico y trata de liberarse, pero el dispositivo está dañado. El Prisionero Cero rompe la puerta, emergiendo como un hombre con un perro. Le informa al alienígena que la mujer joven ha pedido refuerzos, pero ella, nerviosa, revela que eso no es cierto, es un Besograma y posteriormente se quita el gorro para revelar un largo pelo de color rojizo. El guardia de la prisión emite un mensaje al exterior, repitiéndolo constantemente: "La residencia humana está rodeada, el Prisionero Cero evacuará la residencia humana o la residencia humana será incinerada." El Doctor finalmente se libera y los dos corren a la TARDIS. Sin embargo, las puertas no se abren, la nave todavía se está reparando. De repente, se da cuenta de que el cobertizo del patio trasero, recordando cuando se estrelló, previamente se destruyó. Lo inspecciona y se da cuenta de que el "nuevo" cobertizo está viejo, doce años más viejo. Se vuelve hacia la mujer, exigiendo saber por qué le dijo seis meses cuando en realidad habían sido 12 años, y ella se enfada exigiendo saber por qué le dijo 5 minutos. Ella es Amelia Pond, amargada por el aparente abandono del Doctor durante todos estos años. Agarrándole del brazo, ella lo saca del jardín y lo lleva hacia la ciudad. De vuelta al hospital, Rory y su superiora examinan a los pacientes cuidadosamente, pero todavía parecen estar en estado de coma. Rory trata de informarla de otras circunstancias sospechosas relativas a sus pacientes, enseñándole el teléfono con unas fotos que pueden probar su teoría. Ella, impaciente, le ordena que se coja unas vacaciones. [[Archivo:Veinte minutos.jpg|thumb|''¿Tú que crees? ¿Veinte minutos?]] En la ciudad, la ira de Amelia con el Doctor permanece cuando el dúo se da cuenta de que el mensaje Atraxi está siendo difundido a través de todos lo dispositivos electrónicos de la ciudad, incluyendo teléfonos móviles, iPods, y el altavoz de una camioneta de helados. Se dirigen a la casa de un amigo de Amelia, Jeff Angelo y su abuela. El Doctor examina el televisor y la radio, y se da cuenta de que la advertencía se está difundiendo por todo el mundo en varios idiomas. La residencia humana no es solo la casa de Amelia, sino la Tierra entera. El Doctor deduce que los Atraxi cocerán el planeta en 20 minutos, ya que necesitan tiempo para recargar sus dispositivos. Jeff y su abuela, por su parte, reconocen de inmediato al Doctor como el "Doctor desarrapado" a partir de los dibujos de Amelia. Además, Amelia le dice al Doctor que ahora se llama Amy, porque su nombre era "de cuento de hadas". El Doctor y Amy empiezan a acercarse a la plaza del pueblo, y este se molesta al descubrir que Leadworth no tiene la tecnología para ayudarlo. De repente, el Doctor se conmociona y cae al suelo, en protesta de que es "demasiado pronto" y "que no está listo todavía". El cielo se oscurece repentinamente, los Atraxis han rodeado la Tierra con uncampo de fuerza antes de hervirla. Al otro lado del parque, el Doctor se da cuenta de que Rory está tomando fotografías de un hombre con un perro - que se conoce como el Prisionero Cero - a pesar de que el Sol se ha oscurecido. El Señor del Tiempo, alegremente, anuncia que puede salvar el mundo y le ofrece a Amy una elección: o bien ella corre a despedirse de sus seres queridos o le ayuda a salvar el planeta. Amy, en su lugar, opta por empujar al Doctor contra un coche y bloquear su corbata en la puerta, atrapándolo. Ella exige saber quién es él realmente. Se gana su confianza enseñándole la manzana dibujada que le dio cuando tenía siete años, y señaló que aún estaba fresca. Ella suelta al Doctor y atraviesan el parque para encontrar a Rory. thumb|left|El Doctor intenta llamar la intención de los Atraxi con su antiguo destornillador sónico. Amy presenta a Rory como "un tipo de" novio, pero el Doctor no está interesado por esto, coge el teléfono de Rory y exige saber por qué él está sacando una foto a un hombre con un perro en lugar de al Sol, cuando todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo. Le dice que ese hombre no puede estar allí porque está en el hospital en coma, lo que no es una novedad para el Doctor, sin embargo, ahora sabe que el multiforme utiliza a pacientes para tomar una forma, manteniendo la mente incosciente. Una nave Atraxi se acerca sobre la superficie. Revela que los Atraxi están buscando tecnología no terrestre, y nada es más extraterrestre, según él, que un destornillador sónico. Activa a plena potencia para fundir las luces de las farolas y activa las alarmas de los coches. Sin embargo, el sónico está dañado y este se quema por completo. El Prisionero Cero huye a las alcantarillas. El Doctor envía a Amy y a Rory al hospital para evacuarlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegan, se enteran de que el villano ha llegado allí antes y está matando a todas las personas conscientes de la sala. Mientras tanto, el Doctor vuelve a casa de Jeff y usa su ordenador portátil para entrometerse en una llamada de videoconferencia de las mentes científicas más avanzadas del mundo. Usa el teléfono de Rory para crear un virus capaz de que todas las pantallas digitales (y no digitales) del mundo, emitan la palabra "Cero", al mismo tiempo, carga el virus a la red y los manda extender por todo el mundo. thumb|left|En la sala de pacientes en coma. Amy y Rory usan su uniforme de policía para entrar como agentes de seguridad en la sala de coma. Se reúnen con una madre y dos hijas gemelas, que afirman haber sobrevivido al ataque de Cero escondiéndose en el baño. Amy llama al Doctor, que ha incautado un camión de bomberos para llegar al hospital, y le informa que el Prisionero Cero ha atacado de nuevo, intentan salir de allí. Sin embargo, una de las hijas ha empezado a hablar con la voz de su madre, es el Prisionero disfrazado de nuevo. El extraterrestre reconoce que tiene problemas con las bocas múltiples y abre la boca mostrando sus dientes afilados. Persigue a la pareja hacia la sala de coma. El Doctor llega justo a tiempo, embistiendo la escalera del camión contra una ventana y subiendo por ella. Le pide rendirse y quitarse el disfraz, éste se niega, sabiendo que los Atraxi lo matarían. El Doctor disfruta pronunciando un dicurso de victoria ya que el virus se ha apoderado del reloj de la pared, cambiando su contador a cero del mismo modo que está pasando en todo el mundo para llamar la atención de los Atraxi. Estos rastrean el virus hasta su origen: el teléfono de Rory, que contiene las imágenes de todas las formas del Prisionero Cero. [[Archivo:El silencio caera.jpg|thumb|''El silencio, Doctor, el silencio caerá.]] Sin embargo, el Prisionero Cero adopta, para sorpresa del Doctor, la forma de Amelia con el Doctor. El Doctor, confundido, se pregunta quien es el tipo de al lado, como respuesta, Rory le dice que es él. Este utiliza sus palabras para obligar a Amy a pensar en la verdadera forma del monstruo, lo que le obliga a cambiar de nuevo. Los Atraxi lo atrapan y el Prisionero Cero dice: "El Silencio, Doctor, el Silencio caerá". Amy se despierta, pero el Doctor llama a los Atraxi, informándoles de que han infringido las normas de la Proclamación de las Sombras con la amenaza de incinerar un planeta de nivel 5. Después de cambiarse de ropa, el Doctor se encuentra con un Atraxi en el ático y les informa de que la Tierra no ha violado ninguna ley atraxi y no es una amenaza para ellos. Les advierte de que otros han venido antes, pero la Tierra está protegida... por él. Les dice que huyan, y estos lo hacen. A medida de que el Doctor observa su huida, se da cuenta de que la llave de la TARDIS brilla. Su nave se ha arreglado y le está esperando. Sale corriendo para ver su nuevo diseño y la lleva a la Luna para entrenarla. Amy y Rory regresa a su jardín, justo a tiempo para ver la desmaterialización de la TARDIS. Está triste, creyendo que el Doctor la ha dejado una vez más. thumb|Antes de despegar, el Doctor se da cuenta de que hay una grieta como la de Amy en su monitor. Amy sueña con su yo más joven esperando el regreso del Doctor en su jardín, pero se despierta con el sonido de la TARDIS. Corre a su patio y ella, enfadada, le informa de que todos los acontecimientos anteriores ocurrieron hace 2 años, por lo que han pasado catorce años desde que le prometió viajar con él. Llamándola la chica que esperó, el Doctor piensa que ella ya ha esperado suficiente y le pide unirse a él como su compañera. Ella se niega, pero cambia de opinión cuando el Doctor abre la puerta de la TARDIS con un chasquido. El Doctor le hace la promesa de devolverla a la mañana siguiente y después despegan, dejando el vestido de novia colgando en su armario. Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Amelia - Caitlin Blackwood * Dr Ramsden - Nina Wadia * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Barney Collins - Marcello Magni * Sra. Angelo - Annette Crosbie * Jeff - Tom Hopper * Vendedor de helados - Perry Benson * Madre - Olivia Colman * Niño 1 - Eden Monteath * Niño 2 - Merlin Monteath * Sr. Henderson - Arthur Cox * Voz de los Atraxi - David de Keyser * Él mismo - Patrick Moore Referencias El Doctor *El Doctor dice: "¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" y "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey" al igual que su anterior encarnación. *El Doctor abre la puerta de la TARDIS con un chasquido de dedos por primera vez desde Forest of the Death. De acuerdo con River Song en el mismo episodio, comenzará a hacerlo con regularidad en algún momento futuro. *Cuando Jeff mantiene,'' "No puedes cortar la llamada de esa forma", el Doctor responde con ''"¿No puedo?". Esta es la misma respuesta que el Cuarto Doctor le dijo a Sarah Jane Smith y al Brigadier poco después de haberse regenerado. *Tal vez debido al nuevo aspecto, el Doctor se ve obligado a demostrar en la conferencia online que tiene las capacidades para resolver el problema, a pesar de que el nombre "El Doctor" habría sido bien conocido en ese momento (TV:''The Christmas Invasion'', etc). *El Doctor habla de "vaqueros", una frase usada por su anterior encarnación en TV: The Girl in the Fireplace. *El Doctor conduce un camión de bomberos. *El Doctor llama a la TARDIS "Cosa sexy" y "Querida". En el último episodio TV: The Doctor's Wife, se expandirá, estableciendo que la nave no es solo consciente de los sentimientos del Doctor, sino que se los atribuye adoptando el nombre de "Sexy", como él la llamaba. *Una de las chaquetas cogidas en el hospital por el Doctor era similar a una de las chaquetas del Tercer Doctor. *Cuando prueba varios alimentos, se le ofrece zanahorias, pero las rechaza inmediatamente. Esta es una referencia a su sexta encarnación (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord). Comidas y bebidas *El Doctor anhela diferentes tipos de alimentos, mientras aún está en fase de regeneración. Prueba muchos, hasta que finalmente decide cual le gusta. Al Doctor no le gustan las manzanas, los yogures, el bacon, las habas o las tostadas. Rechaza las zanahorias sin siquiera probarlo pero acepta los palitos de pescado y las natillas, una combinación llamada "palitos de pescado con natillas". Ley galáctica *El artículo 57 de la Proclamación de las Sombras fue citado por el Doctor contra los Atraxi, similar a cuando lo citó en contra de la matrona Cofelia en TV: Partners in Crime. Lugares *Gloucester está a 30 minutos de Leadworth. Ciencias *El Doctor sube la "verdadera" prueba del teorema de Fermat, la forma de viajar más rápido que la luz (con "dos diagramas y una broma") y una explicación de por qué los electrones tienen masa como una forma de demostrar en la videoconferencia que ellos deberían confiar en él para lidiar la amenaza Ataxi. *El Doctor se dirige al Banco Central Jordrell de Astrofísicos, la NASA, el centro espacial de Tokio, así como Sir Patrick Moore (interpretándose a sí mismo). No mencionado pro el Doctor, se muestra en pantalla a la ESA (Agencia espacial europea en sus siglas en inglés) y CSIRO. Música *El hombre de los helados menciona que la canción que debería sonar por los altavoces tendría que ser "Claro de Luna" antes de que los Atraxi se apoderaran de los dispositivos. Tecnología *El Doctor señala que hay un filtro de percepción alrededor de la puerta de modo que es tan solo visible por el rabillo de los ojos. Teorías y conceptos *El Prisionero Cero señala que la Pandórica se abrirá y que el Silencio caerá. Notas *El título provisional de este episodio fue The Doctor Returns. *Matt Smith reveló que había cinco cosas que se tendrían que tener en cuenta en el transcurso de la serie, las grietas eran una de ellas. *La escena de apertura, era en realidad un pick-up. No incluida originalmente en el guión final del episodio, fue escrito meses después de que la fotografía principal hubiera sido envuelta en el episodio. *De acuerdo con Russell T. Davies, Moffat informó que en enero de 2008 había empezado a escribir el primer episodio de la quinta temporada. *Este episodio incluye una secuencia de todas las encarnaciones anteriores del Doctor. La aparición del décimo Doctor es de TV: The Family of Blood. *El episodio presenta un nuevo tema, el tercero de Murray Gold. Un nuevo logotipo se introduce también, así como cambios físicos de la TARDIS. *Caitlin Blackwood (Amelia Pond) y Karen Gillan son primas en la vida real, y esta última convenció a los productores para que ella pudiera representar el papel, sorprendentemente, ellas no se conocían antes de trabajar en Doctor Who. *La escena de la TARDIS, en la que los personajes se ven a través del rotor del tiempo, es lo mismo que pasa en la película. *El Prisionero Cero dice que la Pandórica se abrirá y que el Silencio caerá. *En la escena final, el Doctor está de pié junto al monitor de la TARDIS, que muestra la forma de la grieta de Amy. *Para construir el virus, el Doctor utiliza la BlackBerry de Rory. *El monitor de la nueva TARDIS tiene un logotipo de Magpie Electricals. *Al igual que el Undécimo Doctor, el décimo Doctor tenía una aversión por varios tipos de alimentos, en concreto las peras (TV: Human Nature/The Family of Blood). *Esta es la primera vez que el Doctor no utiliza un espejo para ver su aspecto después de una regeneración. *El Undécimo Doctor continua una larga tradición de llevar a cabo la eleccción de su nueva ropa en el primer episodio. *Una tienda de ropa informó que en el mes siguiente de la emisión del episodio, en el que el Doctor declaró que las "pajaritas eran geniales", sus ventas aumentaron un 94%. *La sala de control del noveno y Décimo Doctor es restaurada y reposada durante 18 meses después de haber sido utilizada en este episodio, a petición del guionistas Neil Gaiman. El escenario se utilizó en The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, y finalmente, para el episodio'' The Doctor's Wife. Desde entonces, ha sido eliminado. *Este episodio tiene paralelismos con la historia de Peter Pan. Una visitante mágico visita a una niña pequeña y le promete que la llevará a lugares lejanos. El visitante se va y vuelve un largo periodo de tiempo después, y este no a envejecido ni un solo día. *La música del décimo Doctor aparece en numerosas ocasiones en este episodio Calificaciones *8,4 millones de espectadores en la primera emisión en UK (36,9% de la audiencia total) *10,08 millones de espectadores al final Lugares del rodaje *La Casa Blanca, Llandaff, Cardiff *Antiguo Cementerio, Rhymney, Gwent *La Vicaría, Rhymney, Gwent *Hospital Abertillery, Aberbeeg, Abertillery *La Catedral Verde, Llandaff, Cardiff Errores de producción *En la escena inicial hay varios errores: **Cuando el Undécimo Doctor cuelga de la TARDIS en Londres, cada plano general muestra a la TARDIS girando descontroladamente, pero en el primer plano del Doctor, el fondo no gira. **Cuando la cámara está picada hacia el Doctor, el suelo se encuentra a niveles ligeramente diferentes, pero cuando pasa a la escena en la que el Doctor se mete dentro, el suelo es del mismo nivel. **El logotipo de St. John Ambulance es visible en la toma ancha de CGI de la TARDIS, pero en la acción cercana, las puertas siguen siendo como las de 2005. *Cuando el Doctor se pone a comer un yogur en la cocina de Amelia, se limpia un pegote del líquido de la barbilla. Sin embargo, cuando la toma vuelve a él la mancha se ha ido. *En varias ocasiones, el editor James Pearson desajusta las imágenes de las mismas partes de la escena, como las grabaciones de las diferentes cámaras o tomas distintas. **Cuando el Doctor deja a Amelia para estabilizar la TARDIS con un salto de cinco minutos en el futuro, el primer plano de Caitlin Blackwood muestra su pelo alborotado por la salida de la TARDIS. Cuando Pearson corta inmediatamente a una toma por encima del hombro de Blackwood mientras mira la salida, su pelo no se ve de ninguna forma afectado. **Durante la escena en la azotea del hospital de Leadworth, el Doctor tira progresivamente un montón de corbatas diferentes mientras se decide. La última corbata es de color amarillo, la cual podemos ver en la media toma frontal. Cuando Pearson cambia las imágenes tomadas lateramente en un plano general, la corbata no está. Cuando se vuelve para cambiar a la media toma frontal, la corbata reaparece. Más tarde, en la misma escena, Pearson tiene un problema similar. El plano general de la salida de la nave Atraxi muestra a Smith buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta la llave de la TARDIS. Cuando Pearson corta otra vez a un primer plano de Smith, este no ha alcanzado todavía el bolsillo, y tarda varios segundos hasta que termina la misma acción desde ese ángulo. El pelo del Doctor cambia de ser alborotado hacia atrás a colgar en frente de su frente. Varias veces, cuando el pelo está delante de su frente, el número y tamaño de los mechones también cambia. **Cuando el Doctor se golpea la frente exclamando —¡Se me pasó! ¡Lo ví, y se me pasó!—, termina colorado, pero cuando la cámara pasa a un primer plano, éste deja de estarlo. **En la escena final de la TARDIS, el Doctor consigue su nuevo destornillador sónico con el que hace malabares y lo mete en el bolsillo. Pero cuando Amy le pregunta al Doctor —¿Por qué yo?—, este le responde mientras aún se lo está guardando. *Cuando el Prisionero Cero toma la forma de la madre y sus dos hijas, la hija mayor, de pelo largo siempre aparece a la derecha de la madre. Cuando el Doctor estampa la escalera de bomberos contra la ventana y mira al Prisionero Cero, las dos niñas han cambiado de lugar. *Durante la escena final en el interior de la TARDIS, vemos planos de detalle donde las manos del Doctor tiran de palancas y escriben en la máquina de escribir. Se puede ver que su chaqueta de tweed, misteriosamente, ha cambiado de patrón, convirtiéndose en la prenda que no se verá hasta La victoria de los Daleks. *Cuando el Atraxi analiza al Doctor, desde la cámara a su espalda muestra la cabeza inclinada, pero cuando cambia para el frente, su cabeza está hacia arriba. *Cuando el Atraxi comienza a escanear al Doctor, la cámara de su espalda muestra que la luz del escáner está hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, pero cuando se cambia para delante de él, está pasando justo por la cabeza. *Durante la conversación del Doctor con el Atraxi, Rory está de pie detrás suya sujetando un montón de chaquetas. Mientras el Atraxi revisa diversas encarnaciones del Doctor, una de las chaquetas (la de color rojo oscuro) se ve en el suelo a la izquierda de Rory. Cuando el Doctor dice la frase: —Hola, soy el Doctor—, está todavía en el suelo pero la escena corta inmediatamente a un primer plano con Rory todavía con la chaqueta en los brazos. *Cuando Amy entra en la TARDIS, se puede ver la parte inferior del panel creando la ilusión de que la TARDIS en realidad no es "más grande por dentro". *En la escena de la concina, después de que el Doctor le diera un mordisco a la manzana y la escupiera, pone la fruta mordida en el frutero que Amelia está sujetando otra vez, y se puede ver el bol cuando Amelia abre el frigorífico para darle yogur. Cuando regresa con el yogur, la manzana mordida está puesta al lado del bol sobre la mesa. En la misma escena se puede observar que el reloj no cambia de tiempo - se mantiene alrededor de las nueve menos veintiocho. *Cuando el Atraxi muestra imágenes de alienígenas que han aparecido en el planeta, muestran un clip de un Cybermen Cybus rompiendo una ventana, sin embargo, esa escena tuvo lugar en el mundo de Pete. El Atraxi de este universo no podría haberle seguido hasta la Tierra paralela. Continuidad *El Doctor pregunta: —¿Es que tengo una cara a la que nadie escucha?—, lo que hace referencia al hecho de que ninguno de los compañeros del Doctor parecen escucharle. *La mayor parte de este episodio tiene lugar en 2008, con la escena final acabada el 25 de junio de 2010. Amy tiene veintiuno en ese momento (dicho en ''Flesh and Stone). *Esta historia continua los últimos acontecimeintos de TV: The End of Time, con la TARDIS estrellándose contra la Tierra. *Antes ya se habían mencionado o visto los filtros de percepción en referencia a las llaves de la TARDIS (TV: The Sound of Drums) y el ascensor de Torchwood 3 (TV: Everything changes). *El Doctor utiliza la frase —Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey (Cosas del tiempo)—, que usó por primera vez el Décimo Doctor en TV: Blink y por segunda vez el décimo y Quinto Doctor en TV: Time Crash. *El Doctor abre la TARDIS chasqueando los dedos como lo hizo por primera vez en TV: The Forest of Dead. *La Proclamación de las Sombras se vuelve a nombrar en el primer episodio de una nueva encarnación del Doctor, como fue con Rose '' y The Christmas Invasion y en el mismo menciono el decimo doctor"esta protegida" lo que fue una coincidencia porque fue el primer capitulo en el que el protagonista es un nuevo doctor.'' *Las criaturas que aparecen en la imagen proyectada incluyen los Cybermen Cybus (TV: Rise of the Cybermen), los Daleks (TV: Doomsday), un Pyrovile (TV: The Fires of Pompeii), la emperatriz de los Racnoss (TV: The Runaway Bride), el Ood (TV: Planet of the Ood), el Hath (TV: The Doctor's Daughter), los Sontarans (TV: The Time Warrior), los Demonios de Mar (TV: The Sea Devils), los Sycorax (TV: The Christmas Invasion), el Reaper (TV: Father's Day) y una víctima del Vashta Nerada (TV: Silence in the Library). El uso de clips de The Time Warrior y The Sea Devils marca los primeros clips de monstruos de la serie de 1963 que han aparecido en la revivida. *Se proyectan también las diez encarnaciones anteriores del Doctor. *El Doctor dice que se cansó de viajar solo (TV: Planet of the Dead, The Waters of Mars), afirmando que sólo le daba dolor de oídos al no tener nadie con quien hablar. *Esta no es la primera vez que un Doctor recién regenerado coge su nuevo atiendo de un hospital. La tercera y la octava hicieron lo mismo (TV: Spearhead from Space, Doctor Who). *Después de la regeneración, el Doctor expulsa energía dorada por la boca (TV: The Christmas Invasion). *El destornillador sónico del Doctor se destruyó antes en TV: Smith and Jones, una historia que también fue el primer episodio de la temporada, donde también introducía un nuevo compañero, así como TV: The Visitation. *El Doctor tenía la intención de regresar en cinco minutos y terminó tardando doce años sin querer, siendo similar a la primera vez que llevó a Rose a casa en TV: Aliens of London; sin embargo, en vez de llevarle doce años, sólo fueron doce meses. *Cuando el Atraxi señala que el Doctor no es de la Tierra, este le responde: —No, pero he invertido mucho trabajo en él—. Estas son las mismas líneas que utilizó en TV: The Curse of Fatal Death (también escrito por Moffat) con respecto al universo. *Después de presenciar la destrucción de los Sycorax en manos de Torchwood durante The Christmas Invasion, el Doctor le dice a Harriet Jones —...les di el aviso equivocado. Debí decirles que corrieran." Esta vez, hizo'' las dos cosas'' (en efecto, les dice a los Atraxi que lo hagan). *Las puertas de la TARDIS se abren hacia fuera por primera vez desde el episodio 1 de TV: The Ice Warriors. *Suponiendo que Amy es capaz de ver la proyección de las encarnaciones anteriores del Doctor del Atraxi, esto la hace la primera compañera de la serie revivida en ver todas las vidas pasadas del Doctor; mientras que Jackson Lake en TV: The Next Doctor vio una proyección similar, pero fue sólo un compañero de un único episodio. *El Doctor es golpeado por el bate de cricket de Amy. En la adaptación para novela de TV: The Power of the Daleks, se dijo que si el Doctor se quedaba inconsciente poco después de regenerarse, el ciclo podría comenzar de nuevo. Afortunadamente, el Undécimo Doctor parece haber evitado este riesgo debido al salto de 1996 a 2008, en el que han pasado más de 15 horas de tiempo subjetivo y no tiene por qué preocuparse por accionar otra regeneración. *El Doctor felicita al Prisionero Cero al adoptar "una personificación perfecta de tí mismo" , el Amo le dijo a Adric algo similar después de que creara una personificación de sí mismo para engañar a Nyssa (TV: Castrovalva). *La TARDIS ya se ha "regenerado" (TV: The Company of Friends'). *El Doctor rechaza las zanahorias posiblemente por los recuerdos odiosos de su sexta y séptima encarnación con el zumo de zanahoria (TV: Terror of the Vervoids, The Ultimate Foe, Time and the Rani). *Cuando el Doctor le dice al Prisionero Cero que abra una grieta para escapar de los Atraxi, dice que no abrió la grieta. Cuando averigua que no sabe lo que son las grietas, adopta la voz de la niña y dice: —El Doctor en la TARDIS no lo sabe. ¡No lo sabe, no lo sabe!— Esto es similar a lo que el ángel Bob le dice en TV: Flesh and Stone. Las palabras de este fueron, —El Doctor en la TARDIS no se ha dado cuenta—. *Cuando el Doctor se vuelve a ir en su nueva TARDIS, hay luz o electricidad, de la misma forma que fue cuando se materializó en San Francisco el 30 de diciembre de 1999 (TV: Doctor Who). *El Doctor ya ha utilizado la frase: —Confía en mí, soy el Doctor—, para convencer a Leela de que las zarzamoras no eran venenosas en PROSA: Psi-ence Fiction. *Al final del episodio, cuando Amy visita la TARDIS, de repente se ve asustada por algo invisible y luego acciona una palanca. Esto apoya la teoría de que el Silencio aparece en la quinta temporada. Una escena similar se produce más adelante en la misma temporada mientras se encuentra atrapada en la TARDIS (TV: The Lodger). *en la invasion de navidad el doctor menciona "esta defendida" y fue el primer episodio de una nueva temporada y con el nuevo doctor aunque curiosamente este capitulo fue el primero de la quinta temporada de la nueva serie y el mismo en el que aparece un nuevo doctor que igual menciono"is defended(esta defendida)". Lanzamiento para hogar thumb|Portada de DVD de la serie 5, volumen 1BBC Video - Doctor Who Series Five - Volume One fue lanzado en DVD y Blu-Ray el 7 de junio de 2010 (sólo en UK), con The Eleventh Hour, The Beast Below, Victory of the Daleks, y el extra The Monster Diaries. Se ha liberado un pack de la serie completa. en:The Eleventh Hour (TV story) de:220 - The Eleventh Hour fr:The Eleventh Hour ro:The Eleventh Hour Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Leadworth Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2010 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2008 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1996 Categoría:Arco de las grietas Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Pascua Categoría:Episodios de 2010 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 5 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna